mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Boat (Robot)
Mimic Plasma Beam |Special Ability = All-Out Equip }} Boat, is the Guardian of Creator's boats, a holder of the Golden Cufflink's as well as Creator's son. History Creation To Be Added Rein of Amset Ra To Be Added New Ability Creator eventually programmed a feature in Boat which granted him an ability. Which allowed him to equip himself with many weapons and combine their power in one single bundled energy beam. Boat became incredible exited and used it straight away. After equipping himself with four weapons, Boat wanted to equip more but it made him crazy for more. He was eventually put down by Creator and he installed a limit for five weapons which was enough for Boat to remain normal. New Move Boat had a training session with Zoeker who taught him in direct combat, focusing him on his fists, but lost in a sparring fight with him. He then trained in ranged combat against X2. X2 focused on his opponents techniques and strategies. X2 overpowered Boat in the beginning but eventually the tables were turned and Boat overpowered him by using the things X2 taught him. X2 desperately fought back but Boat unleashed a new move Aurea Lucem and defeated X2, much to his, X2, Zoeker and Creator's shock. Personality Boat is a honest guy who has trouble with keeping secrets. Unlike X2 and Zoeker, Boat doesn't always follow all orders by Creator. He shows the typical behavior of a human teen during puberty. He doesn't always listen to Creator or in that matter to others 'adults'. Powers and Abilities Boat's main power is that he's able to create and control weapons. Which means that he can create weapons from almost anything around him. On Creator's boat, which is filled with many weapon parts, he's at is best. Despite this power, it does not come close to what Creator is capable of. Still this power only works if Boat is equipped with the Telum Stones, the source of this power. Boat possesses incredible strength despite his smaller build. With his strength, he's able to hold his own against foes like Meko, Neko and even ShadowLife. He can toss opponents and objects bigger than him but can't lift them if there too heavy for him. Thanks to his robotic body, Boat has enhanced durability and is resistant to most kind of attacks. Boat also has the ability to generate energy in the form of ball type attacks like Focus Blast. Boat can also use fist type attacks like the elemental punches as well as Dynamic and Focus Punch. Aldo Boat has the Golden Cufflink's, he's already able to form a protection shield around or in front of him. Boat is linked with Creator's Boats. Which gives him access to its commands and is able to send a SOS, in case of emergency. He is able to control the Boat's movements and can activate them from a 50 kilometers radius. Boat is also able to equip himself with various weapons from Creator's boats or other locations. Boat is the current holder of one of the two sets of Golden Cufflink's. And with it he's able to project Golden Energy and is also able to use its unique attacks and powers. Because the Cufflink's are a magical item, Boat is able to use magic through them. Despite his potential, he has no knowledge about it but he has used it on an occasion. Signature Moves Because of his Golden Cufflink’s Boat can use all the different Golden Moves including, seen so far: *'Golden Ball': Boat creates a golden ball filled with Golden Energy between his hands and then fires it at his target. *'Golden Blast': Boat stretches his arms and fires a powerful golden blast of Golden Energy from the Cufflink's at his target(s). *'Golden Beam': Boat stretches his arm and fires a golden beam of Golden Energy from it at his target(s). *'Golden Storm': Boat stretches his arms, opens them and fires a Golden Energy powered storm from its Cufflink's to his target(s). *'Golden Fist': Boat's fist glows golden and punches its opponent with Golden Energy. *'Golden Shied': Boat creates a golden shield filled with Golden Energy from his Cufflink's to block incoming attacks. *'Golden Charge': Boat's hand glows golden and he boosts his Golden Energy for the next Golden move. The longer he boosts, the stronger the attack but the more unstable it gets. *'Aurea Lucem': Boat puts his hands together and chants: Darkness and Shadows, behold thou judgment '''AUREA LUCEM!. He then spreads his arms widely and releases a powerful force of Golden light from the Golden Cufflinks and evaporates any form of darkness and evil. Boat's other signature moves are: *'''Mimic: Boat instantly copies the last move used by his opponent or companion. *'Plasma Beam': Boat fires a plasma beam from his hand or chest at the opponent. Special Ability Boat's special ability is All-Out Equip. Through the use of the Telum Stones, Boat can equip himself with as much as five different kinds of weapons nearby. Boat can channel all the weapons full-out power and capabilities and release it in one powerful blast of combined energy. Boat has only control over this ability with five weapons. He cannot equip himself with more weapons because he has no control over himself if he does this. He will only try to equip more to the point he will explode. Weakness/Resistance Without his Telum Stones Boat can't use his main power, making him purposeless. Without his Golden Cufflink's Boat can't use his Golden power, gradually weakening him. Also thanks to his Golden Cufflink's, Boat can't take damage of Golden Energy attacks, making him immune to it as long he's equipped with the Cufflink's. He can also absorb Golden Energy but not redirect it nor take the power of it. Trivia *Boat is the only robot under Creator's care that he created. *Boat received an upgrade to his powers because the only powers he had, came from his Telum Stones and The Golden Cufflinks. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Supporting Characters Category:Magic Category:Weapons Category:Fusions Category:Super Strength PowerForms